


Double Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Siblings, Twins, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What set of identical twins hasn't pretended to be each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

They switch places more often than everyone thinks.

Well, _almost_ everyone. But England and France, the only two nations who are able to tell them apart, just go with it. 

Every time.

America thinks it’s because France is using the twins as a means of retribution against the other nations (for reasons unknown) while England finds it entertaining. Canada thinks it’s because England is using the twins as a means of spite (for reasons absurd) while France finds it entertaining.

They’re probably both right. They know their former guardians better than anyone, really.

And, really, neither could deny the matching looks of pure pleasure as the meeting room transforms into a set ripped from _The Twilight Zone_ as the ensemble of nations is simultaneously wondering why America’s nonchalantly got an _actual polar bear_ hanging from his neck while he recites from his surprisingly _finished_ PowerPoint and Canada’s lounging next to him _slurping_ a mango smoothie, _open-mouth chewing_ his fifth triple cheeseburger and has his _shoes propped up on the table_.

And Canada’s really just trying to wrap his mind around how a roomful of practiced nations can be in utter chaos and utter silence simultaneously.

At least America’s loud enough to warn everyone in the galactic vicinity of approaching pandemonium.

 _Really_ , though, it’s too much to handle sometimes, Canada reasons. 

“So, dude, same thing tomorrow?”

“You know it, eh?”

**_FIn_ **


End file.
